Die Alternative
by Raylan
Summary: Was wenn Mulder keine Partnerin namens Dana Scully bekommen hätte, sondern eine Nachberin namens Margaret Scully?...
1. Chapter 1

Die Sonne schien hell auf sein Gesicht und er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte so zu tun, als würde er schlafen und sich damit selbst täuschen, also setzte er sich auf. Die halbe Nacht lang hatte er irgendwelche Akten gelesen und die andere Hälfte hatte er sich im Bett hin und her gewälzt. Unfähig zu schlafen, wachgehalten durch ständige Gedankengänge. Er hatte wieder mal auf der Couch geschlafen. Als er schließlich sein Appartement verließ um sich eine Tasse Kaffe zu besorgen, stand seine neue Nachbarin in der Tür. Scully hieß sie glaubte er sich zu erinnern, Margaret Scully. Er schloss ab und steckte seinen Schlüssel in die Tasche. Es war ihm nicht geheuer, dass diese Frau ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. „So, wie sie aussehen, sieht meine Tochter nach einer Nachtschicht auch immer aus. Brauchen sie einen Kaffe? Wenn ja, dann können sie sich Weg und Geld sparen und mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten." Mulder drehte sich erstaunt um. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört und eine Einladung erhalten? Anscheinend ja, doch er konnte schon nicht mehr verhindern, dass er die Einladung annahm, denn sein Unterbewusstsein war ihm einen Schritt voraus und hatte schon angenommen. „Schön!" die Frau lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Kommen sie." Mulder folgte ihr. Er betrat eine ordentliche Wohnung. „Setzen sie sich doch!" Er setzte sich auf ein älteres Sofa, das nichts desto trotz gemütlich war. Die Frau war in der Küche verschwunden. „Ich hole nur noch schnell den Kaffe!"

* * *

Vor dem Haus parkte während dessen eine rothaarige Frau ihren Wagen und suchte hektisch nach dem ringenden Handy unter dem Beifahrersitz. Als sie es gefunden hatte seufzte sie kurz, dann meldete sie sich : „Scully?" „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung Dr. Scully, aber wir haben hier einen Notfall..." Die junge Frau zog die Stirn kraus. „Hat nicht Dr. Minston...?" „Dr. Minston ist krank." Sie sah seufzend auf die Uhr. „Ich bin in 15 Minuten da." „Danke Dr. Scully!" Sie beendete das Gespräch und schnappte sich die Blumen auf dem Beifahrersitz. Der Kaffe würde wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen.

* * *

„Wissen sie, meine Tochter wollte eigentlich auch schon hier sein..." Margaret Scully trug ein Tablett mit 3 Tassen in das Wohnzimmer. „Hatte sie Nachtschicht und braucht einen Kaffe?" fragte er aus Spaß, doch als er sah dass sie ernst blieb, wusste er, dass es wirklich so war. „Was arbeitet ihre Tochter denn, dass sie Nachtschichten einlegen muss?" Margaret reichte ihm die Milch. „Sie ist..." Es klingelte an der Tür. „Das wird sie sein!!" Margaret ging öffnen. Mulder hörte wie ein „Hi Mum!!" und ein „Dana." Aus dem Gang kam. Dann eilte auch schon eine junge Frau mit einem Strauß Blumen an ihm vorbei in die Küche. „Ich stell sie dir in eine Vase." Genauso schnell wie sie die Küche betreten hatte kam sie mit den Blumen in der Vase wieder hinaus. Sie umarmte Margaret und drückte ihr die Vase in die Hand. „Tut mir leid, ich muss gleich wieder los..." „Aber für eine Tasse Kaffe hast du doch noch Zeit, oder? Außerdem habe ich Besuch!" Dana warf einen kurzen Blick zu Mulder, bei dem der erkannte, dass sie gestresst und müde war. „Es tut mir leid Mum, aber sie haben einen Notfall!" „Aber da ist doch der Diensthabende..." „Ja, ich weiß. Aber er hat sich krankgemeldet. Und vielleicht kann ich diesem Menschen das Leben retten!" Sie sah ihre Mutter durchdringend an. „Ist ja gut." Gab sich diese geschlagen. „Wenn du mir versprichst nachher wieder zu kommen!!" „Ja Mum!" sie umarmte sie noch mal und rauschte dann zur Tür hinaus. Margaret seufzte, dann drehte sie sich zu Mulder um. „Tja, das war meine Tochter...", sagte sie in die Stille. Sie setzte sich Fox wieder gegenüber und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ihre Tochter ist Ärztin, nicht?" fragte Mulder. Margaret sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja, sie arbeitet im Zentralklinikum, aber...?" Mulder nickte. So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. „Was machen sie eigentlich, dass sie so aussehen, als hätten sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen??" Mulder hätte nie gedacht einem fremden Menschen etwas über sein Leben erzählen zu können, doch irgendwie hatte er nicht das Gefühl einen Spitzel vor sich zu haben, eher hatte er das Gefühl endlich einen ernsthaften Zuhörer gefunden zu haben.

* * *

Dana indessen rannte einen langen Gang hinunter. Neben ihr ein Arzt, der ihr aufgeregt alle möglichen Werte und Statistiken herunter rasselte. Auf der anderen Seite neben ihr lief eine Schwester die immer wieder an ihrer sterilen Kleidung herum zupfte. Dana stieß eine Tür auf und schon hatte sie noch mehr Ärzte um sich die aber glücklicherweise still waren. Als sie den Patienten sah schaltete sie alle Gefühle aus und begann ihm das Leben zu retten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dieses Chap musste ich ein bisschen anders struckturieren weil es so viele nun "Personenverschiebungen" gibt... viel Spaß beim lesen review währe nett

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mulder war gerade dabei eine weitere x-Akte zu lesen als Margaret an seiner Appartement Tür klopfte. Er öffnete und sah, dass sie sehr besorgt war. „Was ist passiert?" Sie sah ihn nur an. „Könnten sie mich in die Stadt fahren? Meine Tochter hat mich angerufen. Sie wissen ja, dass Dana Ärztin ist. Sie rief mich an, ob ich sie denn nicht abholen könnte vom Krankenhaus. Natürlich habe ich sofort Ja gesagt. Doch ich habe kein Auto. Dana hat doch das Auto... Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist... Sie schien irgendwie abwesend... und das bereitet mir Sorgen..." Mulder war gerührt, da fragte ihn jemand, den er überhaupt nicht kannte, um Hilfe!! Natürlich würde er Margaret und ihrer Tochter helfen. „Ich fahre sie." Margaret nickte dankbar. „Das ist nett von ihnen." „Schon gut.", meinte Mulder und schnappte sich seinen Autoschlüssel. "Los kommen sie!"

* * *

Dana sahs in der Eingangshalle des Zentralklinikums. Warum sie sich so schwach und hilflos fühlte? Tja dass wusste sie selber nicht. Sie war nach der Operation einfach nur noch weggegangen. Einige ihrer Kollegen hatten ihr zu der guten Operation gratuliert, doch sie hatte nur noch ihre Ruhe haben wollen. Was sie an der ganzen Sache so verwirrte? Nun irgendwie hatte der Patient sie an ihren Vater erinnert, der vor einiger Zeit gestorben war... Sie hatte sich oft überlegt, ob sie ihn nicht hätte retten können... wenn sie nur hätte helfen können!! Aber kein Arzt darf ein Familienmitglied operieren. Und trotzdem überlegte sie immer wieder, ob sie ihn nicht hätte retten können... es war einfach ein schreckliches Gefühl, nicht zu wissen , ob der Arzt nicht doch etwas wichtiges übersehen hatte. Etwas, dass ihrem Vater das Leben hätte retten können... Es setzte ihr zu... sie betete schon seit langem nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatte sie entschieden, dass Gott nicht existierte, doch seit dem plötzlichen Tot ihres Vaters betete sie wieder jeden Abend zu ihm, wie sie es als Kind getan hatte, auch vor jeder Operation, damit ihre Patienten durchkamen... wie es ihrem Vater nicht möglich gewesen war... 

Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters wusste sie nicht mehr was sie denken sollte, an wen sie sich wenden konnte, um über das, was sie bedrückte zu reden... Er war immer ihr Ansprechpartner gewesen... Nun eigentlich hätte sie ja mit ihrer Mutter sprechen können... Eigentlich... aber mit ihr wollte sie nicht reden, denn Margaret wollte sie dann nur wieder überzeugen an Gott zu glauben. Und was sie brauchte war keine Person die sie bekehren wollte, sondern einen Freund eine Art Beschützer... Sie hätte auch mit dem Priester ihrer Gemeinde sprechen können... Ja, das hätte sie. Aber sie konnte nicht. Auch wenn sie ihn schon seit ihrer Kindheit kannte. Sie konnte und wollte einfach nicht... Sie bemerkte wie ihre Beine sich weich anfühlten und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle die um sie standen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon in der Eingangshalle angekommen war... Sie setzte sich einfach nur hin und sah sich in ihrer Umgebung um. Anscheinend wirkte sie in diesem Moment so hilflos, dass die Rezeptionsdame aufmerksam wurde, zu ihr herüberkam und sie fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. Dadurch wurde auch einer ihrer Kollegen aufmerksam und kam zu ihr herüber. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er. "Nichts. Ich habe nur nachgedacht..." entschuldigte sie sich. damit stand sie auch auf und entfernte sich. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Manteltasche und wählte unterbewusst die Nummer ihrer Mutter... Als diese sich meldete hatte sie sich schon zurecht gelegt was sie sagen wollte. „Mum? Hier ist Dana. Kannst du mich bitte abholen kommen? Ich fühle mich nicht so wohl..." „Aber natürlich Schatz! Im Klinikum?" „Ja. Und danke Mum." „Bis gleich!!" „Mum?" „Ja was ist?" Es entstand eine kurze Pause „Ich hab dich lieb Mum." „Ich weiß Kleines, ich weiß." Dann legte sie auf...

* * *

Mulder fuhr Margaret in die Stadt. Er wusste genau wo das Klinikum war, denn er arbeitete ja direkt gegenüber. Margaret wirkte angespannt. Was war mit ihrer Tochter los?? Langsam steckten ihn Margarets Sorgen um ihre Tochter an. Warum wusste er nicht. Schließlich kannte er sie noch nicht mal einen Tag!! Und mit Margarets Tochter hatte er noch nicht einmal geredet. Trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen... Er zwang sich nicht mehr an den gestressten Blick zu denken, den Dana Scully ihm heute Morgen zugeworfen hatte... Er zwang sich auf das fahren zu konzentrieren. Das beste war, wenn er Margaret schnellstens zu ihrer Tochter brachte!! Er hielt direkt vor dem Haupteingang. Margaret öffnete die Tür und ging schnellen Schrittes in das Gebäude. Mulder wartete...

* * *

Dana wusste nicht mehr wann sie ihre Mutter angerufen hatte. Irgendwie hatte sich bei ihr ein Schwindelgefühl eingestellt und ihr war furchtbar übel... Als sie plötzlich vor ihr stand schien sie erschrocken. "Dana, geht es dir gut?? Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Ja Mum." sie versuchte aufzustehen aber ihr drehte sich alles also setzte sie sich lieber wieder. "Dana was ist mit dir los??" fragte ihre Mutter nun schon fast hysterisch.. "Nichts... ich fühl mich nur nicht wohl... Ich bin schrecklich müde..." An das was danach passierte erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr...

* * *

... Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie im Bett ihrer Mutter. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich erst einmal ungläubig um. Was machte sie hier? Warum war sie nicht daheim?? "MUM??" rief sie und wollte schon aufstehen als plötzlich der Nachbar ihrer Mutter in der Schlafzimmertür stand. "Was machen SIE denn hier??" fragte sie erschrocken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fortsetzung follgt...


End file.
